Invader Fleurrie and Friends
by InvaderFleurrie
Summary: Invader Fleurrie from Helios convinces her Council Men to let her and her friends go to Earth and teach the Earthlings. She goes to Skool and everyone at school likes her for some mysterious reason. Even Zim is starting to like her but he denies it.. Does Zim actually like Earth and just want friendship? Rated Teen for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Invader Fleurrie and Friends Ch 1. Helios

**I do not own Invader Zim or anything belonging to it!**

Oh the planet Helios, a young Helioan girl walked to the Council Building. She was on a mission to ask them if she could go to Earth and spread happiness and help any Earthlings because she had seen footage of them being, well, human. As a Helioan, it was her job to spread the happiness that she was created with.

There were three Council Men, one for joy (the First), one for happiness (the Second), and one for learning (the Third). They had one Irken on their planet, but she was harmless and left her planet because she was a defect. Fleurrie had one sister, Irkens had eradicated the rest and there were only 30 Helioans left. The Helioans however did not feel hatred, the ones that did were banished.

Helioans looked similar to Irkens, but with white skin and golden and blue eyes. They also had black arms, curly antennae, and legs. Some had tails and some had wings, some even had both. They were all different and special, even though they were made with cloning DNA, genetic mutations always occurred.

She trotted up to the Council Men and bowed; when she was done she stood and said, "Hello my Council Men, I have to come to ask that you send me to Earth. I would like to teach them and help them because most of them are, how should I say it, unintelligent…. I would like to observe them also."

"Well I guess we could allow you," said the First.

"But you'd have to go with two others," said the Second.

"You shall go with the Irken, Scarlett and your sister, Clarice." Said the third.

"All right I will get them while a space ship is readied, my Council Men!" She said excitedly, "Thank you for your kindness!" She ran out while bowing.

"The younglings are always so exciting!" said the Second.

"Yes they are, yes they are," said the Third deep in thought.

"Get up Scarlett!" she yelled at the sleeping Irken.

"Mmmmph," she mumbled, just waking up.

Clarice was sleeping next to her. And she jumped awake. "What's happening sis?!" she cried.

She woke up Scarlett with her yell. Scarlett got up and rubbed her eyes, "What's up?" she asked.

"We are going to Earth!" Fleur shouted.

"Oh yeah!" Scarlett and Clarice cried, "Wait what is an Earth?"

**Well I hope you liked it! I am going to release the next chapter today! In this one they will meet ZIM!**


	2. Chapter 2 New Skool

Invader Fleurrie and Friends Ch 2 New Skool

**I do not own Invader Zim or anything belonging to it!**

**A/N: Helioans are allergic to any foods Irkens are! (The girls don't know that yet)**

As the three friends made their way down to the loading docks, they saw a huge green ship (resembling Zim's Irken ship) that had a note: _"For you to use for your journey" –Council Men _

"Oh yeah! Let's go to Earth!" the Irken and Clarice exclaimed.

"I guess we can go now!" Fleur told her friends.

All three got in the ship and Fleur got ready to take off. She set it on autopilot and all of them went into deep sleep.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::Six Months Later:::::::::::::::::::::::**

The ship was plummeting to Earth, spinning rapidly, waking Clarice. She yawned and woke the others up, "Get up guys we are crashing on Earth!"

"What?!" Scarlett asked, jumping up from shock and heat.

"Oh my gosh guys! I didn't realize we were so close!" Fleur yelled.

The ship crashed and they were all sprawled out on the ground, Clarice started laughing, "That was fun!" "Bah! Quit laughing Clarice! Nobody else is laughing! And it looks like we are in the perfect empty lot! Wow! What luck! Hahahahahaha!" Scarlett replied.

Soon everybody was laughing about how they landed in the perfect lot. Fleur pressed the button for the auto house build, almost copying the house across from it. Except for the gnomes, signs, and weirdness. They all went in and chose disguises.

Clarice's had short brown hair and same color eyes (blue and golden). She had fair human skin (close to white) and she wore a short yellow human dress with yellow polka dot socks and black human shoes. Fleur's had golden hair, black gloves and black boots along with a white dress. She had blue and golden eyes and paler skin than her sister. Scarlett had green eyes, similar outfit as Zim but white with black gloves and boots, red hair, and light peach skin. Her PAK was attached to her back; she never took it off for if she did, she would lose everything.

They asked the ship what they had to do to blend in. "You must go to Skool. It starts at 8:00 PM. It is 7:00 PM currently."

"Ok guys, let's go to this 'Skool,'" Scarlett said darkly.

"Alright let's go!" Clarice said joyfully, "I want to experience 'Skool!'"

They all started trotting to Skool and saw various other children walking. Fleur heard something coming from the house across the street. "Let's go see what is happening!" Clarice exclaimed.

The freaky house across the street's gnomes were watching them as all three strode to the door. They rang the doorbell and tapped on the door all at once.

"Disguises GIR DISGUISES!" someone said from the inside.

"What was that?!" Clarice exclaimed loudly.

"Shhhhhhh" The other two told her.

The door slowly opened and a weird green skinned boy was looking at them with a glare. "What do you want filthy humans?!" he demanded.

"Aren't you supposed to be going to Skool fellow human?" all three asked at once.

"Well….. I was just on my way when you ugghh children came here!"

"Ok well let's go to Skool!" Clarice exclaimed rather loudly, "By the way, what is your name?"

"Zim! The all powerful Zim!" They all looked at him. "I mean perfectly normal human Zim!"

"And we are: Fleur, Scarlett, and Clarice!" all three said, "And we are perfectly normal humans too, Zim! Let's get going or we will be late!"

All four of them walked to Skool, but they ran into Dib. "Are you guys with the alien?!" he demanded.

"Ummmmm what alien?! We aren't aliens! Not at all!" all three told him at once.

"No I meant Zim!" he corrected.

"What is your name?" Clarice asked.

"My name is Dib and you are standing next to an alien!"

"Oh well, let's go to Skool!" Clarice said joyfully, "We have made a lot of friends!"

"Friends?" Dib and Zim asked together.

"Yeah we are all friends!" Clarice said while all five were walking to Skool.

"Uggghh disgusting friendship!" Zim complained. All five looked at him. "I meant friendship is the most ugggh beautiful thing ever!" _Oh curses! But that ummmm Fleur! Girl is somewhat attracting me! Humans are sooooooo weird…_

**Fifteen minutes of talking and boringness later… **

They all walked into Skool and separated Fleur and Clarice went with Dib. Scarlett went with Zim. She pushed him up against the wall above the ground. "You look similar to my previous kind! What are you hiding?!" she yelled.

"Mmmph Nothing! Zim hides nothing!" She dropped him and he looked at her with nervousness.

"Alright Zim. Let's go to class now!" She complied still suspicious.

The two walked up to the class and she saw her friends standing next to the teacher. Zim went and sat in his seat in the classroom and was playing with his gadgets.

"Brian! Aki and you behind Dib! You are going to the underground classroom to make room for the new kids!" Mrs. Bitters exclaimed.

There was some screaming and moving around of desks but no one seemed affected by it.

"Well then you three, speak now because you are not allowed to speak after this!" she said hunched over.

"Hello friends!" all three shouted. A few kids in class fidgeted and Zim rolled his eyes. "Where we last lived, it was WAAAAAY booring!" Clarice exclaimed, "All we did was learn, fly around, and blow up stuff!" Zim opened his closed eye and watched the rest of the presentation.

"Well children!" Mrs. Bitters started to smile, but she stopped, "GO to your seats NOW!"

The whole class clapped, but Zim didn't he just watched as Fleur sat next to him. Dib asked Clarice who was next to him if she liked Mrs. Bitters. "Yes she is really nice!" she said out loud. "Shhh no talking Clair!"

Mrs. Bitters walked up to her and hunched over, "WHAT did you say?!" "Oh I told Dib that you are the best teacher ever!" Mrs. Bitters stuttered, "Ummmm okay class is starting so no more talking!"

"Okay!" Clarice replied happily.

**Meanwhile!**

Fleur wrote Zim a letter in beautiful handwriting. He picked it up and read it: _Hello my name is Fleur! __ I am new so can you show me around after school? My sisters have to go home and do something humanly…. So I will be alone… Anyways it's almost lunch so see ya! 3 Fleurrie_

By the end of class, everyone was calling Fleur, Angel and Clarice, Happy. Everyone just called Scarlett, Scarlett. The lunch bell rang, "Oh boy let's taste some human food!" Clarice cried. Dib looked at her. "She means just regular food…." Scarlett and Fleur told Dib. "Okay" he replied unsure.

Fleur went with Zim as Scarlett and Clarice went to sit with Dib and Gaz after they all got their food. Clarice tried the beans. "Ewwwww! I can hardly breath! Help me Dib!" she cried. Scarlett didn't try the beans after she saw what happened. Dib watched Clarice roll on the ground as her head swelled. Zim looked over after he heard the racket. "What the?!" he asked.

Dib shouted, "You three are all aliens and I know what your weaknesses are! HAHAHAHA!" "Dib, a bit of help please?" Clarice choked out. "Ok…" Dib helped her choke out the beans and she hugged him. _She is so cold…_ he thought to himself. Clarice thought, _He is so warm!_

They both got up. "Does this hurt our friendship?" she asked him slowly with innocent eyes. "Well I guess not…." "Hooray Dib, let's keep on being friends!"

Zim watched in disgust, but their species was so close to his. He looked at Fleur. She was hesitating with her food. "Ummm is it safe?" "Are you one of them?" he gestured over to Clarice and Scarlett. "Not exactly, Zim. We are all different. By the way, are you Irken?"

His eyes darted back and forth and he finally said, "Yes…"

Someone shoved his head into the food plate, "AHHHHHH!" He ran around screaming for a few minutes and then he sat back down.

"Is that normal?" she asked as she leaned over and gently wiped his steaming face off with a paper towel. "Yes everyday Zim has to deal with that!" he replied as he blushed a little. "Awwww when I was on my planet I had to deal with bullying too…. Should I go talk to him?" "NO! Don't it will make everything worse for ZIIIIM!"

"Ok Zim… Don't worry I won't tell them…"

She tasted her milk and she fell on the ground coughing. "Aww man! Everything hurts my friends and I!" By now the whole school was watching as the nicest girl in school was choking… Zim looked at her- _Zim didn't tell her not to drink the milk so it's partially Zim's fault! _

Everyone was worried as she lay choking. Zim did the only thing he could to make it look like he cared, he punched her in the spleechy splooch and she spat out the milk. Now everyone was clapping for Zim. "Hehehe Zim didn't want to ummmmm watch her writhe on the ground in pain like you worm babies! Now go to class the bell has rung!"

Fleur was happy she was still alive. Dib and the others went to the classroom, but Fleur and Zim stayed a little. "Look Fleur, there is SOMETHING about you that is DIFFERENT than your friends! I don't like it or you! I am just going to PRETEND like you're my FRIEND until I have no use for you!"

A tear rolled down from her eye (a red tear) and she said, "Okay if that's what you want, Zim!" she got up and ran away.

Zim couldn't help feeling a little bit sorry for her but she could endanger his mission…

He saw her in class, he wanted to somewhat apologize, but he couldn't dare make eye contact with her. She was so kind to him and he completely blew her off. The bell rang and Skool was dismissed. Her friends walked home for their "activities."

Fleur stayed a little bit after waiting for Zim to remember that he had a tour to give. "OH!" Zim shouted. " 'OH' what?" she snapped at him.

"It looks like I, ZIM, HAVE to give YOU a TOUR!" he yelled.

"Whoa Zim what did you do to her?" Mrs. Bitters asked.

"NOTHING HUMAN WORM BABY NOW GOODBYE, LET'S GO FLEUR!" he shouted again at the top of his lungs.

Mrs. Bitters rolled her eyes and then vanished. The two walked out of the room. Fleur kept on giving him the look. "Ok Zim is sorry!" he said while sweating.

"You are forgiven!" she said with a smile, "But if you ever say that to me or my friends again you will pay!"

"Okay…" Zim said slowly looking at his feet. He showed her around for a while and then they started to walk home. "Well with you guys around, Zim has more free time for taking over the Earth because Dib walked home with your friends! MWAHAHAHAHAHA"

"Wow Zim! You have quite the laugh!" She laughed out.

At last, they reached their homes. Zim walked straight to the door and went halfway in, but looked back and saw Fleur waving. He raised his hand and then walked in.

All three were at the couch and in unison they said, "THIS WAS THE BEST DAY EVER!"


End file.
